


1 Star Rating

by LadyStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Poor Life Choices, Uber
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: Il lampione li illumina perfettamente e Josh riesce a vedere che sono entrambi sporchi di terra e quello che sembra sangue. Uno dei due, quello con i capelli lunghi, ha la camicia strappata e un taglio sul sopracciglio sinistro. L’altro ha l’aria sofferente, il labbro inferiore spaccato, una gamba sollevata sopra un borsone nero e la testa appoggiata sulla spalla dell’altro e una fiaschetta in mano.*Il tuo passeggero è qui*





	1 Star Rating

**Author's Note:**

> Per il Calendario dell'Avvento 2018 del gruppo WCCS
> 
> Prompt: Autista

**Ping**.

 

Josh abbassa lo sguardo sul telefono e guarda con sorpresa la notifica di Uber comparsa sullo schermo. Uh. Aveva completamente scordato che l’applicazione fosse ancora attiva. Sono le tre di notte e si trova in una zona in cui non ci sono locali o bar o…nulla, sinceramente. Aperta campagna e qualche coltivazione. È passata almeno un’ora dall’ultimo passeggero e non pensava avrebbe ricevuto nessuna chiamata fino alla prossima cittadina.

Accostando all’angolo della strada, Josh prende il cellulare dallo stand sul cruscotto e apre la notifica:

**Sam + 1.**

**950 metri.**

**Destinazione: Lebanon.**

 

La cittadina gli è di strada, e il tizio ha un punteggio basso ma quasi sicuramente questa è una delle sue prime corse: è praticamente impossibile andare al di sotto delle 3 stelle, _dai_ , anche le peggiori teste di cazzo hanno almeno un 3,6. Magari ha avuto un paio di voti bassi perché non ha lasciato mance. La gente in questa zona del paese se la lega al dito per delle cazzate.

E poi sono le tre di notte. Questi due magari sono rimasti con una gomma a terra nel mezzo del fottuto nulla…Josh accetta la chiamata, sapendo che si sentirebbe uno stronzo a mollare qualcuno da solo qui. Questa strada gli dà sempre un senso di inquietudine.

**ETA: 5 minuti.**

 

Josh rimette il cellulare sullo stand e attiva la navigazione guidata, facendo attenzione a controllare che non ci siano auto in mezzo alla strada in caso si tratti di qualche incidente.

Quando mancano solo 400 metri, Josh si ricorda perché questa strada non gli piace. Il cimitero. A 400 metri da dove si trova c’è l’entrata del cimitero. _Uh._

 

“Ma che diavolo…?”

Josh si china leggermente in avanti, rallentando, quando nota i due tizi seduti sul muretto del cimitero. Il lampione li illumina perfettamente e Josh riesce a vedere che sono entrambi sporchi di terra e quello che sembra sangue. Uno dei due, quello con i capelli lunghi, ha la camicia strappata e un taglio sul sopracciglio sinistro. L’altro ha l’aria sofferente, il labbro inferiore spaccato, una gamba sollevata sopra un borsone nero e la testa appoggiata sulla spalla dell’altro e una fiaschetta in mano.

**Il tuo passeggero è qui.**

 

“…col cazzo.”

Josh mette il piede sull’acceleratore, pronto a sgommare e prendersi la penale per aver cancellato la corsa quando il tizio con i capelli lunghi alza lo sguardo verso di lui e sorride, sollevato e speranzoso e con due occhioni da cerbiatto spaesato, facendogli segno con la mano _. Oh, fanculo_. Se deve morire per questa applicazione di merda almeno morirà con una percentuale di approvazione del 98%.

Josh sospira e si accosta al marciapiede, abbassando il finestrino.

“Hey, sono l’autista Uber, mi puoi dire il tuo nome per confermare la corsa?” chiede come di consueto.

“Ciao. Sam, lui è mio fratello Dean.” Quello alto risponde, l’altro gli fa un cenno con la testa. “Sei Josh?”

“Sì, sono io.” La sua voce suona più rassegnata di quanto non volesse ma i due non sembrano notarlo. Josh si allunga ad aprire la portiera del passeggero. “Prego.”  
“Grazie amico. Ci stai salvando la pelle.”

 

Sam apre la borsa e ne tira fuori una coperta. Josh distoglie lo sguardo velocemente, convincendosi che non ha appena intravisto un fucile e delle pistole nella borsa dei suoi passeggeri. _Cristo, ha solo 19 anni! Non è mai stato nemmeno fuori dal Kansas._ “Figurati.”

Dopo aver sistemato la coperta sul sedile posteriore, Sam aiuta suo fratello ad alzarsi ed entrare nella macchina e Josh riesce a vedere da vicino che la sua caviglia è particolarmente gonfia, forse se l’è slogata. Una volta sistemato Dean, Sam carica la borsa tra il sedile passeggero e quello posteriore e poi si accomoda accanto a lui, sorridendogli. “Pronti.”

Josh accende la macchina e clicca sull’opzione ‘ **Avvia corsa** ’. Le sue dita stanno tremando e immediatamente riporta la mano sul volante per non farlo notare agli altri. Josh comincia a guidare seguendo le indicazioni sullo schermo, fingendo di non sussultare ogni volta che Dean si muove e la sua mano sembra avvicinarsi al borsone, fingendo di non notare come Sam stia continuamente ad allungare le mani verso ‘suo fratello’. Questi sembrano più due amanti da come si guardano. _Oddio. E se fossero davvero fratelli?_ L’aria da redneck psicopatici ce l’hanno, anche le armi, anche l’accento.

 

“Hey!”

Dean esclama e Josh per un attimo ha la tentazione di slacciarsi la cintura e lanciarsi dall’auto in corsa. _La sua vita vale più di una fottutissima Prius usata_. “Sei andato all’Hardwired Tour?! Che figata. Io non ho beccato manco una data.”

_Oh._

Dean sta guardando la bandana legata al poggiatesta del suo sedile, quella dell’ultimo concerto dei Metallica. “Oh, sì. Ci sono stato con mio padre.” Risponde una volta che ha ripreso fiato. “Lui è una vita che segue il metal, mi ha istruito lui sulla buona musica.” Sorride. “Vuoi che metto qualcosa?” Gli chiede e Dean annuisce. Sam alza gli occhi al cielo ma sta sorridendo e Josh prende coraggio e accende lo stereo.

Passa qualche minuto in silenzio. Josh vorrebbe rilassarsi. Questi due sembrano tipi tranquilli. Dean se ne sta lì sdraiato a canticchiare tra sé. Gli ricorda suo padre. E Sam lo controlla amorevolmente dallo specchietto, con quell’aria che sembra gridare: ‘è un idiota ma è il mio idiota e lo amo’. Gli ricorda il modo in cui sua sorella guarda suo marito ogni volta che Andy canta al karaoke durante le feste. Josh vorrebbe rilassarsi e parlare del più e del meno. Però poi si ricorda che questi si sono presentati come fratelli, che sono feriti e sporchi e hanno un fucile. _Cristo_.

 

“Non voglio farmi gli affari vostri, per carità…” Josh interrompe il silenzio dopo qualche chilometro. “Ma…uh…che cosa vi è successo?” Chiede, con un sorriso che spera sembri di incoraggiamento e non di terrore.

Sam si volta a guardare suo fratello nel sedile posteriore. Sembrano avere un’intera conversazione in uno sguardo. Sam è serio, alza un sopracciglio e inclina la testa di lato verso Josh. Dean sogghigna in tutta risposta. Sam sbuffa piano. “Davvero?” gli chiede, sussurrando.

“Davvero?” Gli risponde Dean con lo stesso tono ma con una nota di sarcasmo.

“Davvero?”

“Davvero?”

 

 _Okay_ , pensa Josh, _sono davvero fratelli_. “Se è privato non dovete dirmelo.” Josh li rassicura. “Voglio dire, una volta scesi da questa macchina non ci vedremo mai più.” Aggiunge, non riuscendo a trattenere quella nota di panico che sembra gridare: _vi prego, non uccidetemi, non voglio sapere nulla_.

 

“No, figurati. È che è una storia strana.” Dean gli dice con un sorrisetto. “Non ci crederesti.” 

Josh incrocia il suo sguardo nello specchietto retrovisore. “Perché no?”

“Beh…” Josh ha la sensazione di aver appena abboccato ad un amo bello grosso quando Sam scuote la testa e si volta di nuovo verso la strada, ascoltando divertito mentre armeggia col suo cellulare. “Noi siamo cacciatori di fantasmi e creature malvagie.” Dean gli confida. “Eravamo in quel cimitero per trovare la tomba di un uomo il cui spirito sta infestando un appartamento a Lebanon. Lo abbiamo trovato e abbiamo scavato la sua tomba e lo abbiamo ricoperto di sale perché è così che si distruggono i fantasmi ma questo tizio era un osso duro. Mi ha scaraventato su una tomba lì vicino e rotto una caviglia e qualche costola e Sammy qui ha preso una bella botta mentre gettava benzina sul cadavere. Però alla fine siamo riusciti ad abbrustolirlo per bene il bastardo.” Conclude, schioccando le dita.

Josh si volta a guardare Sam, poi Dean e inizia a ridere. All’inizio è una risata sincera e divertita ma nessuno dei due uomini ride con lui e ben presto la risata diventa nervosa fino a spegnersi del tutto.

 **Destinazione raggiunta**.  


“Puoi lasciarci qui.” Sam gli dice, con la calma di uno che non ha appena confessato di essere un predatore di tombe. “Vicino a quel cartello.”

Josh accosta meccanicamente, fissandoli mentre escono dalla sua macchina e lo salutano educatamente prima di allontanarsi nel buio.

Josh guarda il suo cellulare, dove l’applicazione gli sta chiedendo di dare un punteggio al suo passeggero. Senza la minima esitazione preme una singola stella e si allontana a tutta velocità verso casa.

Solo la mattina dopo si accorge che quei due gli hanno lasciato 5 stelle e una mancia di 30 dollari sulla tariffa.


End file.
